


Nishinoya's Family Chaos

by Kaistarus



Series: Fake Confessions Spawn [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Humor, Some Fluff, mostly nishinoya's family being chaotic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29709255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaistarus/pseuds/Kaistarus
Summary: You’re spending time at Nishinoya’s house and all of his sisters are home for the holidays. Nishinoya can’t seem to catch a break, but you’re easily amused by the chaos.
Relationships: Nishinoya Yuu/Reader
Series: Fake Confessions Spawn [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032582
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Nishinoya's Family Chaos

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently it's canon that Nishinoya has three older sisters? As someone with three siblings I could not let that slide without writing a fic about it. So now this exists lmao
> 
> The siblings I wrote are not canon. As far as I'm aware the only information Furudate has released on them is that they exist :)

The first weekend of winter break you and Noya had decided to spend Saturday relaxing and watching movies. Tanaka had given Noya several Netflix recommendations, so with plenty of options you were currently attempting to toss popcorn into Noya’s mouth. You had forgotten what Noya’d selected, but whatever it was had already lost your attention. Noya needed to inform Tanaka his taste in movies sucked.

You snorted as your popcorn kernel missed Noya’s mouth entirely and poked him in the eye.

“Nice catch,” you said sarcastically, closing one eye to aim your next shot.

“Nice throw,” he countered, tossing the dropped piece in his mouth.

“It was a perfect throw. Excellent arc and speed.”

“My reflexes are beyond human comprehension. I would’ve been able to catch a mediocre toss,” he lightly squeezed one of your shins that lay across his lap. “It’s okay. I’m sure you’ll improve with time.”

You grabbed a handful of popcorn and threw them at his face. “I think a few of them went in! You’re right, I am improving.”

Noya picked up some of the pieces on his chest and tossed them back at you with a glare, but you shielded yourself with your arms. You tried to pick up another handful, but he’d already tugged the bowl away from your hands to hold protectively against his chest. What a cheater, you thought, as he mischievously smirked at you.

“Hey, Yuu. Can you do me a fav-Oh, hey (Y/N)!” His eldest sister, Yuki, appeared over the back of the couch making you jump. You had nearly forgotten his sisters had all come home for the holidays.

“Depends.” Noya threw another piece of popcorn at your face while barely acknowledging his sister’s presence. After the piece hit you in the forehead you gave him a small kick to the stomach that he over exaggerated with a groan and an arm slinging over it, letting his tongue hang out the side of his mouth.

What a baby.

“I’m going out to eat with some friends,” she said, smirking at your guys’ display before pushing herself away from the couch. “I started a load of laundry though, so I need you to switch it to the dryer in like half an hour.”

“Why can’t Mina or Sayori do it?” He passed you back the popcorn bowl so he could look over the back of the couch and question Yuki properly. You had only met her a handful of times, but she was absolutely ethereal with her beauty, like, just not fair level attractive. Not that you didn’t find Noya attractive, but what the fuck. How had he lived with that for so long and still have self-esteem?

“Because they’re busy.”

“I’m busy,” he gestured toward the television with his thumb.

“You’re not actually watching it.” She said irritated as you heard a lot of drawers sliding open and closed. “It’ll take three seconds, Yuu. Stop whining.”

“What are you looking for?” Noya leaned onto his crossed arms.

“Dad wants me to take his car because of the snow, but I don’t know where he keeps his keys anymore.”

“Drawer by the fridge.” He said lazily as he flopped back down, picking up your feet to lay them across his lap again.

“Thanks,” You heard the rustling of a coat as she likely prepared herself for the weather outside. “Do you guys want me to pick you something up while I’m out?”

Noya drummed his hands against your legs as he thought before raising a brow toward you, but you lifted your hands while shrugging. You weren’t really hungry at the moment, so you wouldn’t be any help.

“Not sure,” he said without looking back. “Can you text me when you’re heading home?”

“Will do,” she said, and you felt a chill over your skin when she opened the door letting the cold air inside. “See you soon. Thanks again, Yuu. Love you.”

“Yeah yeah, you too.” He said while rolling his eyes. Noya shook the bowl around while he searched for the few edible ones left since throwing pieces around didn’t leave you with much actual food. When he glanced up he raised a brow at your fond smile. “What?”

“I just like seeing you be a younger brother,” you said, poking him in the nose. “It’s cute.”

“Don’t demean me. I’m the farthest thing from cute,” he pouted while grabbing your hand to make you cup his cheek. Yeah, leaning against your hand really helped prove his case. You leisurely rubbed your thumb along his cheek as he rested against the palm he held in place.

“My mistake.” You whispered. Noya’s eyes narrowed at your obviously teasing tone, but when they flickered down to your lips you figured he must’ve decided on giving you a pass. 

“Yuu did you steal my fucking laptop charger again!?”

His hold on the back of your hand tightened slightly as he squeezed his eyes closed. After a long shuddering breath he gave you a quick apologetic smile before leaning back to glare at the ceiling where you heard aggressive stomping.

“No, I don’t have your goddamn charger!” Noya shouted while cupping his mouth. His head fell against the couch when the stomping moved toward the staircase.

“I told you to stay out of my room!”

“Why would I even want to go into that ugly ass mess!?”

“I’m in the middle of a fucking quiz and my laptop is dying.” His other sister, Mina, came stomping into the living space with murder in her eyes. You shrunk into the couch, but Noya just sneered back at her.

“I don’t even have it.”

“Well it’s not in my room and you always steal my shit.” Mina menacingly marched to stand in front of him with her hands on her hips. “My chargers, my leftovers, my clothes, my-”

“We’ve been over this,” he stood up so they were nose to nose. “If they were your favorite sweatpants you would have taken them to college. They were free game.”

“That’s not how it works!”

“Is too.”

“Is not you fucking shrimp!”

“You’re one inch taller than me!”

“One more inch I can use to kick your ass!” She actually cracked her knuckles before her eyes flickered to you. “Oh my god, (Y/N)? When did you get here?”

“Uh, I’ve been here.” You laughed awkwardly.

“Really?” She furrowed her brow before turning back to Noya and both pinching then twisting his bicep. 

He squeaked. “What the hell?”

“Give. It. Back.”

“I. Don’t. Have. It.” He sneered, ripping her hand off him. They glared at each other for a few seconds before Noya sighed dramatically; leaving down the hall to his room with obnoxiously loud steps and slamming the door closed when he got there. You just shook your head at the childish display.

“So, how’s life?” Mina asked while taking a seat on the coffee table across from you. “Yuu treating you good?”

“Yeah, we’re great. He’s amazing.” You said, glancing down the hall where he was probably cursing up a storm.

“He’s a brat, but he’s a great kid.” She pointed a finger at you sternly. “Don’t tell him I said that.”

“Never.”

Noya came back empty-handed and you glanced back to Mina nervously. “It isn’t in my room.”

“You lost my charger?”

“That’s not what I-” He pinched the bridge of his nose. “Are you listening to me? I don’t have it. Maybe you just lost it.”

Her jaw dropped. “So, you lose my charger and then try to blame it on me?”

“I didn’t fucking lose-”

“Hey Yuu. I need your help.” Came the voice from his final sister as Sayori wandered into the living room with her face in her phone.

“Oh my fucking god!” He dragged his hands down his face. “So, when I asked everyone to stay out of the living room did that just go over everyone’s head?”

“Jesus, who put a stick up your ass.” Sayori scoffed.

“The brat’s upset because I found out he lost my charger.”

“I didn’t lose-”

“For your laptop?” Sayori clarified and Mina nodded. “Oh, I borrowed that yesterday. It’s in my room.”

Mina blinked and turned to a fuming Noya. “It appears I may have been mistaken.”

“No shit.”

“I will be going now.”

“And stay away.”

She glared at him, but didn’t say anything as she went back to the stairs. Noya, however, like the bigger man he was, stuck his tongue out at her back as she was leaving. You shook your head again. Mina was double the hothead Noya was, so she was absolutely terrifying when angry. And Noya being as stubborn as he was just loved to walk the line.

Once Mina was gone Noya pushed past his other sister to plop sluggishly onto the couch and lay face first onto your lap, wrapping his arms around your waist. Your smile softened down at him and your hand automatically came up to run your fingers through his hair. It was one of your favorite things to do.

“Hey, (Y/N).”

“Hello,” You felt Noya’s annoyed grumbles against your stomach and you lightly tugged on his hair. He whined and tightened his grip around your stomach.

Sayori sat on Noya’s legs on the opposite side of the couch, making him yelp in pain. He tried kicking her off, but Sayori stubbornly didn’t move until Noya just ended up with his legs on her lap. You smirked at the scene while you just continued to play with Noya’s hair. Sayori was probably your favorite among Noya’s sisters because she had the same chaotic nature.

She also had the same blonde streak of hair and you thought that was really cool because it made them look like twins.

Sayori began poking Noya in the calves repeatedly until he whined dramatically and peeked down at her.

“What.”

“So, I matched with this guy on Tinder and I told him that I really love volleyball, but apparently he used to play it and now I don’t know what to do.”

He gave her a look of disbelief before flipping over on your lap. “Why would you do that?”

“I don’t know. I mean I like watching you play it so it wasn’t a complete lie.” She said as she offered the phone to him.

“Yeah, but you don’t understand it,” he took the device from her hands. You pushed his hair back away from his forehead and fiddled absentmindedly with the blonde strip of hair. Noya began scrolling through something before typing against the screen.

“Okay, well you told (Y/N) that you liked to read,” Sayori rolled her eyes. “I had to research book synopsis while you were texting her and that’s infinitely more pathetic.”

He turned red and kicked Sayori in the stomach. “What the hell? Shut up.”

“Noya, I knew you were lying right away,” you said. “We’re in the same class. You complain about lit class every day.”

“Then why’d you go along with it?” He said, sounding betrayed.

“‘Cause it was funny,” you smirked. “I honestly didn’t know half the books I talked about. I just wanted to see how far you’d go.”

“That’s evil.”

“That’s hilarious,” Sayori added, patting you on the shoulder in approval. “I’m so glad you two worked out.”

“Me too,” you brushed your knuckles along his cheek and he paused to give you a dopey smile.

“Okay, but be mushy somewhere else.” Sayori said, while fake gagging.

“You’re the one invading our space,” he snorted. “This could’ve waited until later, Sayori.”

“What are you even doing?”

“Oh, he’s flirting for me.” Sayori shrugged like it was completely normal.

“And you… want the guy to like you?” You asked, ignoring the half-assed glare Noya sent you.

“He’s actually a great flirt as long as there’s no emotional attachment.”

“Seriously?”

“Stop acting so surprised,” Noya furrowed his brow at you. “I flirted well enough to get you to date me.”

“I guess.” Although if you were being honest you actually fell for how bad he was at flirting with you. You were way more attracted to his awkward attempts to impress you than if he’d been super suave or something.

“This guy’s a loser.” Noya grimaced. “I don’t like the way he’s treating you.”

“Really?” Sayori slid down so she laid beside him on your lap and you lifted your hands awkwardly. He just tilted the screen to her and she tsked. “Man, boys suck.”

Noya nodded in agreement as he handed the phone back to her before she hoisted herself off you.

“So, this is normal then?” You asked.

“Yep, he pulls most of my dates. It’s only when he has crushes that he’s a wreck.” She snorted. “Like, it took three days for him to confidently text you by himself.”

“Don’t tell her that!”

“You were nervous? That’s so cute,” you smashed his cheeks together and Noya furrowed his eyebrows annoyed.

“Isn’t it?” Sayori squeezed his feet and bounced them playfully. “I mean, I had to text you the first day while he paced around panicking and ranting about how cute you were and how he was gonna fuck it up. I’ve never seen him so-”

Noya kicked her in the stomach. “Sayori, leave.”

She rolled her eyes, “After all I do for you…” She got up from the couch and sent a peace sign over her shoulder. “See you guys later.”

“Whatever,” he mumbles under his breath.

“Thank you! I love you!” She screamed from her doorway while Noya reached his hand up to pinch your nose and wave your head around.

“Whatever, love you too!”

You captured the hand on your nose and brought the back of his hand to your lips. “I also love you.” You said softly against his hand.

“I love you, too.” He whispered.

You let yourselves enjoy the first moments of silence together as his eyes drifted closed and you leaned against his hand. The only noise came from Mina’s muffled study playlist drifting through the floorboards as even the television had long fallen quiet-the movie ending a long time ago without either of you noticing.

“I like having you here,” he said, peeking an eye open.

Your eyes softened. “I like being here.”

The washer buzzed and he squeezed his eyes shut while taking a deep breath. He rolled off your lap with a whine, giving you a quick peck on the forehead before he went jogging down the hallway with a promise that he would be right back. You watched after him as he sock slid on the hardwood floor to make a sharp turn and continue running toward their washroom. You couldn’t contain the dopey smile on your lips.

You relaxed back against the couch as your cheeks turned a rosey shade of pink. You stared up at the ceiling fan spinning around and chewed on your bottom lip, mulling over your thoughts.

You really did love being here, being a part of the family chaos. As you heard the dryer start running and a door sliding shut somewhere in the house a nice thrum ran through your heart because… you especially loved being a part of the family chaos with him.


End file.
